Macy Is So Lovely
by Randomness37
Summary: Nick writes a song for Macy. How will she take it? Based off of She's So Lovely, by Scouting For Girls. Nacy fluff, oneshot.


**Izzy's personal favorite! Enjoy!**

* * *

Nick Lucas sat in his bed, strumming a random tune. He had his head in the clouds and was thinking about a certain brunette he had recently fallen for. No one could know about his secret love of her, especially his brothers. They would tell her, and their friendship would be ruined. He did not want that. Ending up like Joe and Stella would be a tragedy. Suddenly he hit a chord he liked, and a song formed in his head. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down. He finally knew how to tell her how he felt. How to tell Macy he loved her.

It was around eight at night and the stars were coming out. The whole group, with the exception of Nick, was sitting outside waiting for the absent party to present a song he had written. Nick walked out with his guitar slung over his shoulder and sat down on the other side of the pool. His fingers found the notes, he set his eyes on Macy, and he began the song.

"_I love the way she fills her clothes.  
She looks just like them girls in vogue.  
I love the way she plays it cool.  
I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_She's Pretty, a fifty  
She's may not like me back and that's a pitty,  
She's flirty so flirty  
And not the kind of girl that's really dirty_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip  
I love the way she shakes them hips.  
I love the way she makes me drool.  
I think that she is beautiful._

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely _

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are lovely_

_I think that you are beautiful._

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely  
She's so lovely_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know _

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know_

_I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know  
How we'll make it through this.  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don't know" _

The night was silent except the soft lapping of water in the pool. Nick looked up and found everyone staring at him, and Macy turned a bright red. Joe's face was set in a huge grin, and Stella was smirking at her blushing friend.

"That's, uh, pretty much it," Nick said and he ran into the house, silently cursing himself for thinking such a stupid idea would work. He set his guitar down and fell onto his bed. Running his fingers through his curly hair he groaned at how stupid he had been.

'_Macy's gonna hate me, and things are gonna be awkward now!' _ He shouted in his mind. A light knock on the door woke him from his self-hate fest.

"Nick?" A familiar voice called. Macy. _'What is she going to say, that she doesn't like me back?' _ Nick felt his stomach tighten as he opened the door.

"Hey Mace…" He said quietly. He gestured for her to sit down of his bed. She perched on the edge, legs crossed and head down, hiding a still present blush.

"Did you, uh, like the song?" Nick asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Macy looked up and smiled a little.

"It was great, all except one part," She replied, a mischievous look on her face.

"What part was that?"

"The part where it said the girl might not like you back. That was inaccurate." Nick could feel the butterflies in his stomach gain speed as they flew around in his mid-section.

"How so?" He asked eyes full of question.

"I think this girl likes you a lot more than you think," Macy said with a grin.

"How do you know?" Nick was playing along quite well as he inched closer to his dream girl.

"A girl's intuition," Macy whispered, suddenly aware of how close they were. Nick leaned in, and kissed her lightly.

"You're so lovely," He said, giving her a smile that he reserved for her alone. . They were oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them at that moment.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Hissed Kevin from their hiding spot below the window in Nick's room.

"Dang! Here you go," Joe whispered, handing Kevin a twenty. And in the doorway to Nick's room, Stella Malone smiled.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**

**-Dawn and Izzy  
**


End file.
